DIA DE LAS MADRES
by Lkarai
Summary: Sally West una mujer madura que es secuestrada por los Kraangs, las tortugas la salvan y la conocen mas a fondo y sienten como una mama, pero cuando Splinter la trata siente mas que una amistad, tal vez las tortugas podrán celebrar este año ese día especial. un mal summary pero denle una oportunidad :D


**HOLAAA ESTE ES ONE-SHOT, DEDICADO AL DIA DE LAS MADRES AYER QUISE SUBIRLO PERO NO ME ACANZO EL TIEMPO, TAL VEZ HAGA LA HISTORIA MAS TARDE, PERO POR MIENTRAS LOS DEJARE ASI, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, Y ****_FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES... Y TAMBIEN VA DEDICADO A MI PRECIOSA MADRE QUE AMO._**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE._**

* * *

_todo empezó un día normal en enero del 2012, recién empezaba el año y los cuatro adolescentes mutantes tenían que arriesgar su vida una vez más para luchar contra el kraang, esta vez necesitaban conejillos de indias para sus nuevos experimentos, así que como siempre tmnt tiene que salvar la vida de personas inocentes, todo salió a la perfección no fueron vistos excepto por una mujer madura de unos 40 años llamada Sally west, tenía hermosos ojos miel, su piel aperlada y muy limpia, de cabello negro y rizado, alta, de manos delgadas y piernas largas, esa mujer era muy preciosa, su marido tenía casi cinco años de fallecer en un accidente trágico, sin mencionar que perdió a sus pequeños hijos de apenas 10, 12 y 15 años en el mismo accidente de su esposo , y nunca quiso adoptar, ya que no se sentía bien en tener un hijo que no viniera de su vientre, siempre miraba a sus amigas tener en brazos a sus pequeños bebes, así que desarrollo una depresión y paso el tiempo._

—_muchas gracias, siempre les estaré agradecida por lo que han hecho por mí _— _la mujer muy alegre por no ser un experimento los abrazo muy fuerte_

— _No hay de que..._— _Leonardo no termino la frase ya que aún no sabía su nombre_

—_Sally... Sally West _—respondió muy feliz

— _no hay de que señora Sally — esta vez Donnie hablo _

—_no me digas señora me haces sentir vieja, solo Sally _— _la mujer era muy divertida para su edad_

— _es muy divertida... Sally _— _Mikey le dijo mientras la abrazaba_

— _gracias... ¿y si vienen a mi casa?, les preparare un pastel del sabor que quieran _— 

— _No queremos molestarla, pero nos encantaría _— _Raph ya deseaba un pastel hace días, así que acepto_

— _¡Raph! _— _sus hermanos le gritaron en unísono_

— _haha, déjenlo chicos, solo es un pastel _— _Sally los guio hacia su casa_

_En pocos minutos llegaron a una gran casa, con un jardín enorme y lleno de hermosas flores de todo tipo, parecía que estaba bajo muchos cuidados, y que nunca fue descuidado ni un día, al entrar en el pasillo había fotos de niños, y de ella con un hombre maduro muy apuesto, las tortugas se sorprendían al ver lo gigante y bien aseada que se encontraba ese hogar, se sentaron en unos grandes y cuidados sillones color rojo, alrededor había una atmósfera muy tranquila, un lugar donde no parecía ser hogar de adolescentes, ya que como todos saben pueden ser muy desastrosos, Sally se adentró a una habitación que parecía ser la cocina, y después de aproximadamente una hora ya estaba listo el delicioso postre._

— _¡Wow! Que delicia Sally _— _Mikey no dejaba ni un segundo su porción _

— _gracias Mikey, solo es pastel _— 

— _Aun así es sorprendente que sabor tiene, tus hijos y tu marido deben ser muy felices con las delicias que preparas _— _Donnie miro como la cara de Sally se tornaba un poco triste _

— _Pues... donnie... mi esposo falleció hace cinco años, junto con mis hijos, venían de la escuela con un ramo de rosas para mí, por el día de las madres, pero un camión se atravesó y murieron en el acto _— _Sally termino con una sonrisa un poco torcida_

— _lo sentimos... sentimos haber abierto una herida _— _Leo coloco una mano sobre su hombro_

— _claro que no, fue un accidente… y ¿qué tal es pastel Raph?, ¿es como lo esperabas? _— _Sally en un momento sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada_

— _no es como esperaba... ¡es mucho mejor! _— _Raph devoro su rebanada de pastes muy feliz_

_Esa noche fue muy alegre, llena de risas y bromas, Sally como los chicos se conectaron, fue uno de los mejores días para esa desamparada mujer, por primera vez no pensó cada segundo de su día en la tristeza que llenaba su corazón, ella sentía una calidez, y cada risa que compartían con ella los chicos le recordaba a sus pequeños niños, llego a pensar que esos adolescentes llenaban un espacio que años atrás estuvo vació, al poco rato abril llamo a las tortugas, Splinter estaba preocupado, ya que no avisaron que saldrían, así que se despidieron y se fueron, no sin antes invitarla a su guarida. _

_Tres días después Sally se encontraba regando sus plantas, y de pronto miro hacia una banca blanca muy limpia, y recordó a ella sentada, por un lado se encontraba su esposo y los pequeños sentados alrededor escuchando la bella voz de su madre, eso hiso que soltara lágrimas, pero estas cesaron al escuchar un grito muy chillón, pero a la vez muy reconfortante, y cuando dio la vuelta vio a las cuatro tortugas corriendo hacia ella, y detrás venia un hombre, más bien una rata gigante._

— _¡Sally! _— _se escuchó la voz de Mikey a lo lejos_

— _bienvenidos mis amigos _— _Sally dejo de hacer lo que hacía para atender a tmnt_

— _¿tienes pastel? _— _El chico naranja miro con entusiasmo a la mujer_

— _¡Michelangelo!, no seas irrespetuoso _— _Splinter regaño a la tortuga_

— _Pero maestro Splinter quiero pastel _— _el ninja jugaba con sus dedos_

— _no importa… pero siento decepcionarte, pero no tengo pastel _—

— _no se preocupe señora… Sally me parece, es un gusto conocerla, mis hijos no me dejan de platicar de usted _— _El sensei le extendió la mano_

— _el gusto es mío señor Splinter _— _estrecho la mano con la rata_

— _Y Sally que tienes pensado para hoy _— _Raphael junto sus manos y las froto saboreándose alguna delicia _

— _mm… tenía en mente unos pastelillos de galleta de chocolate ¿Qué dicen?, ¿me ayudan? _— _en el rostro de Sally se formó una gran sonrisa muy llena de emoción_

— _¡CLAROO! _— _gritaron las tortugas al mismo tiempo_

_Todos entraron a la casa jugando y riendo, hasta Splinter ayudo en la preparación de los postres, se sentía un ambiente muy feliz y lleno de energía, Sally olvido por completo regar sus rosales, sus preciados rosales, que cuido desde que sus hijos nacieron, tal vez fue el calor del momento que hiso que empezará a riese muy fuerte por las bromas de Mikey, pero sintió un alivio._

— _Pero que deliciosos pastelillos Sally_— _hablo el pequeño Mikey con la cara llena de merengue _

— _Todos ayudamos, así que fue trabajo de todos _— _Sally al igual que todos se manchó la ropa_

— _Solo que tu hiciste la mayoría _— _Donnie parecía muy feliz_

— _sí, eres la mejor repostera del mundo _— _Raph casi le grito con un brillo en los ojos que Sally aprecio_

— _Y tienes que admitirlo Sally, Raph no le da cumplidos a cualquier persona _— _El líder le dio unos golpecitos a Sally con el codo_

— _bueno, todo se lo debo a mi madre, y ella siempre me dijo que para tener a un hombre feliz siempre tienes que llenarlo con delicias _—

— _Pues su madre no se equivocó, tiene unas habilidades para la repostería _— _el sensei se unió a la conversación dando una gran sonrisa_

— _Muchas gracias _— _Sally se sonrojo y miro la cara de Splinter con ternura_

_Los chicos apreciaron esa escena, y solo rieron, pasaron la mayoría de la tarde contando historias y anécdotas de sus vidas, Sally… solo se limitó a escuchar con mucho interés, sentía que no estaba sola, que los pasillos de su hogar se llenaban de risas alegres, por mucho tiempo ella no tuvo a nadie, pero ya no más, desde ese día cambio todo._

_Al poco rato los ninja adolescentes salieron a un pequeño parque de juegos que hace años estaba abandonado en el jardín trasero, Splinter y Sally se sentaron en aquella banca a verlos divertirse._

— _sus hijos son extraordinarios, además de salvarme la vida, me llenan mi casa de alegría y risas, los ha educado y criado muy bien _— _Sally miraba con amor a aquellas tortugas_

— _muchas gracias, aunque admito que a veces son muy impulsivos y desastrosos, pero ¿qué adolescente no lo es? _— _Splinter dirijo su mirada a las rosadas mejillas de la mujer_

— _mis hijos eran muy activos, recuerdo cuando se peleaban por todo _— _Sally volteo y miro a la rata_

— _Mis muchachos me contaron sobre su perdida… y lo lamento _— _Yoshi se clavaba en los ojos miel de Sally_

— _no tiene que lamentarse, todo pasa por algo, aunque siempre lloro al recordad a mis hijos y esposo, eran muy jóvenes, no merecían morir _—

— _comprendo a la perfección su dolor, yo también perdí a mi familia hace años, 15 para ser exacto _—

— _al fin encuentro a alguien con quien platicar muy profundamente… ¿y que paso con su familia?, pero si se puede saber _—

— _cuando vivía en Japón tenía una esposa, una pequeña bebe y un hombre al que consideraba mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, pero de un momento a otro cambio, el empezó a odiarme y a sentir celos de mí, y todo porque también amaba mi esposa Tang Shen, una noche me arrebato todo, causando la muerte de mi amada Tang Shen y la perdida de mi pequeña Miwa_, _poco después me mude a los estados unidos e inicie una nueva vida en NY, y después paso muchas cosas _—

— ¿_no será la historia que me contaron los chicos sobre la mutación? _—

— _sí, es esa _—

— _veo con asombro que la vida le quito cosas, pero también le dio muchas otras _— _Sally señalaba con la mirada a las tortugas_

— _y estoy agradecido por ello_—

_Los dos adultos se rieron, siguieron platicando y conociéndose más, había algo en Sally que a Splinter le atrajo y así fue por mucho tiempo._

_Los meses pasaron y Sally se hacía más parte de la familia de tmnt, iba a su casa y preparaba el desayuno, comida y cena, poco a poco su jardín fue perdiendo color, olvidaba regarlo, y dejo de cuidarlo a diario, todo era producto de que sus cuidados iban dirigidos hacia algo más, ella lo notaba, pero nunca pensó cual era la razón, ya no era como entes, la mujer solitaria que siempre lamentaba su perdida, ahora sonreía a diario y una vez más hacia el papel que hace tiempo perdió._

_Las tortugas la querían demasiado, llegaron a considerarla su mama, ella los rodeaba con el cariño de una verdadera madre, siempre se preocupaba de ellos, los atendía, cuidaba de ellos cuando caían enfermos, cuando se sentían tristes ella los consolaba, compartían alegrías, tristezas, preocupaciones y más que nada amor, sin mencionar que Splinter tomo un gran interés en Sally, le llamo la atención como recibía a esos adolecentes como sus hijos, y poco a poco se fue enamorando._

_La rata se sentía extraño, ya que jamás sintió ese tipo de amor por nadie además de Tang shen, su muerte fue un golpe muy duro, pero cuando miraba los ojos miel de Sally sentía que se encontraba en un lugar de paz, siempre meditaba con ella en momentos difíciles o cuando los chicos salían a una misión riesgosa, siempre estuvo con él y sus hijos, así que un día después de casi dos años de conocerla se decidido y lo acepto, la amaba y pensó que sería la madre y esposa perfecta._

_Pero Sally tenía miedo, estaba asustada, ella amaba a Yoshi, se enamoró de sus encantos y cuidados, él siempre se preocupó de ella, y cada día le demostraba amor, al igual que los chicos los quería como si fueran sus hijos, ya no estaba deprimida todo el día, y su jardín estaba descuidado, lo regaba pero no como antes, ahora tenía como prioridad cuidar a los adolescentes que salvaron su vida y que ama desde el alma, aunque tenía miedo… la razón la desconocía pero ese sentimiento le invadía siempre._

_En un 10 de mayo del 2014 Splinter se levantó temprano pero esta vez era diferente, su amada Sally no estaba en la guarida, lo cual era raro ya que siempre estaba despierta y preparando el desayuno a esa hora, fue rápidamente a su casa y vio que todo estaba en orden, solo por un pequeñísimo detalle… Sally no estaba, busco en cada rincón de esa casa y no había señal de nadie, fue a la guarida y le conto todo a los chicos, ellos sumamente preocupados salieron disparados hacia las calles para encontrarla._

_Después de unas horas no obtuvieron respuestas, buscaron en TCRI, los dojos Bradford, y se arriesgaron para darle un vistazo a la sede del pie, pero no hubo nada, Splinter empezaba a enojarse por el simple hecho de no encontrarla, tenía miedo a que le arrebataran a esa mujer, y no lo permitiría… no otra vez, cada vez más se tensaba en ambiente, hasta que a abril se le ocurrió una idea, fueron al cementerio de NY, buscaron por una hora y la encontraron, estaba dormida encima de la tumba de sus hijos y su marido, parecía que había pasado la noche ahí._

— _¡Sally! _— _grito Raph al verla tendida en la lapida _

— ¿_Raph?, ¿ Pero qué haces aquí? _— _Sally un poco soñolienta le dijo_

— _una mejor pregunta es… ¿ qué demonios haces tirada en el suelo?, no sabes que esta frio y te puedes enfermar _— _El ninja rojo le ayudo a levantarse y llamó a los chicos_

— _solo pase la noche con mis hijos Ronald, Pete, Lucas y Sebastián mi esposo _—

— _pero pudiste haber venido por la mañana, no tenías que quedarte toda la noche _—

— _¡Sally! _— _dijo con mucha preocupación Splinter mientras la abrazaba_

— _Splinter no tienes que preocuparte tanto, estoy bien _—

_El sensei miro los ojos de Sally y vio tristeza, y recordó que hoy cumplían 7 años desde el fallecimiento de su familia, así que lo dejo pasar._

_Al poco rato regresaron a la alcantarilla y todo siguió normal, solo que esta vez Splinter se encerró en su cuarto toda la mañana, se les hiso raro a los chicos que hiciera eso, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, era un día común y corriente, pero al caer la noche la rata llamo a Sally al dojo, al entrar estaba Splinter de espaldas con las manos detrás._

— ¿_querías verme Yoshi? _— _un poco tímida pregunto la mujer_

— _Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo _— _en un momento se acercó rápidamente hacia Sally_

— ¿_qué pasa? _—

— _Nada, solamente me gusta ver tus hermosos ojos miel _— _"Splinter tomo el cabello de Sally y lo empezó a acariciar"_ _— al igual de sus bellos rizos obscuros, tus manos delgadas y tan desgastadas por tanto cuidar ese jardín _— _" tomo una de sus manos y juntaron sus palmas" _— _aunque eso demuestra que eres dedicada _—

— _Yoshi, no digas esas cosas te escuchas como un adolescente enamorado_— _Las mejillas de Sally se enrojecieron a mas no poder_

— _pues es lo que quiero lograr… te amo Sally, sé que mi vida y la tuya fueron difíciles y que perdimos a muchos seres queridos, no te pido que los olvides ya que es imposible, pero si te ruego que me des un espacio en tu corazón _— 

_Splinter saco una pequeña y bonita caja forrada de terciopelo, y al momento de abrirla Sally llevo sus manos a su boca y empezó a llorar… pero esta vez era de felicidad, sintió que un inmenso sentimiento lleno el corazón, pero ella por fin sería feliz de nuevo tendría una familia a quien cuidar, y en ese mismo momento los adolescentes mutantes entraron al dojo para saber cuál era la conmoción, y sonrieron al ver esa apreciada escena, Sally acepto y se dieron un beso muy tierno._

— _¡ESPEREN! _— _Mikey grito y todos voltearon sorprendidos al verlo_

— _que pasa Mikey, ¿no te emociona la idea? _— _Sally sintió un poco de miedo de no ser aceptada_

— _si tonto, no ves que por fin Splinter tiene novia _— _Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza _

— _¡Raph! _— _Donnie y Leo le gritaron al mismo tiempo _

— _no pasa nada…pero Michelangelo que di… _— _Splinter no termino la frase porque Mikey lo interrumpió_

— _¡ TE QUIERO MAMA! _—

_Esas palabras sorprendieron a la morena, el tierno abrazo y su recibida tan cálida, estaba completa de nuevo, solo correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente, y le dijo con palabras dulces…_

— _yo igual…hijo mío, tal vez no te día a luz, pero te siento como tal, mi amor por ti es inmenso _—

_Las demás tortugas imitaron al más pequeño, abrazaron a la mujer que desde ese momento seria su madre._

_Unas horas después los ninjas coloridos llamaron a Sally al dojo, quien estaba distraída por abril en el centro comercial, los chicos tenían una sorpresa para ella, eran las 11:20 pm, cuarenta minutos para que acabara ese día, todos estaban emocionados._

_Abril adentro a Sally al dojo y se sorprendió al ver lo hermoso que estaba decorado, había corazones rojos, blancos , también muchos adornos en el techo y en el árbol, y las rosas rojas no podían faltar en un gran festival de la madre, colocaron una mesa donde se encontraban postres y muy deliciosa comida, era un gran festín,, la felicidad invadía la sala, todos recibieron a su mama con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo, Sally sentía que por fin estaba en un hogar, y no en una casa simplemente._

_Todos se dedicaron a comer, después de media hora terminaron, y Splinter le tapo los ojos para la sorpresa final…_

— _¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES! _—

_Los chicos le mostraron un cartel gigante con un dibujo donde estaban ellos, Sally y Splinter… como una familia._

_._

_._

_._

_ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO._

* * *

**_Sabemos que la madres siempre nos regañan, nos prohíben salidas y muchas cosas que nosotros no aceptamos, pero después de todo ellas nos aman y siempre darían todo porque nosotros estuviéramos bien, y como en mi historia, hay mujeres que desearían ser madres, pero lamentablemente no todas tienen la oportunidad, así que no sean duros con sus mamas, recuerden ellas los aman, y como adolescente estoy en la etapa donde quiero salir y tener muchos amigos, pero mi madre es muy especial y no me permite hacer lo que quiero, pero todo es por mi bien, así que sin más los dejo…_**

**_FELICIDADES MADRES DEL ALMA._**

**_Lkarai :3_**


End file.
